It is known in the art that internal combustion engines generally start more readily in warm as opposed to cold weather. Efforts have been made to provide air warmer than ambient during starting of the engine during cold weather. One example effort in that direction is found in Japanese Patent No. 52-52019, "Supply Heating Device In A Supercharging Diesel Engine", which issued to Ishikawajima Harima Jukogyo K. K. et al. on Apr. 26, 1977.
Some of the problems still encountered in the operation of internal combustion engines resides in controlling the temperature of inlet air for combustion in order to optimize the exhaust gases, start the engine more quickly during cold weather and provide improved combustion during operation of the engine after warm up.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.